La Orden del Fenix Mi desvariada Version
by MaNuElItO
Summary: Esta es mi desvariada version de la quinta parte de la historia que esta proxima a salir...En fin espero que les guste, es el primer Fic que hago, asi que les puede parecer horrible o bueno...Asi que disfrutenlo je je je
1. Capitulo 1: ¿Bienvenida?

**Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (mi desvariada versión)**

Capitulo 1: ¿Bienvenida?

No era la primera vez que en la casa numero 4 de Privet Drive estallara una discusión, y no era para menos, Harry acababa de entrar a la cocina.

La razón de la discusión, era que en aquella casa reinaba un ambiente demasiado tenso, y no común a lo que había hecho años anteriores, Harry no se dejaba de los comentarios de su gordo tío, y mucho menos de su también todavía más gordo primo...

Harry se sentía solo en aquella casa, hacia una semana que había salido de Hogwarts y ya extrañaba a sus amigos, Ron y Hermione. Eran los mejores amigos que se podían tener, Ron era un amigo leal que se comprometía en cualquier aventura que se les hiciera frente, y Hermione por su parte también le era leal, aunque a veces no lo demostrara cuando de romper las reglas se tratara, ella odiaba hacerlo, Harry no sabia como Ron y Hermione podían ser amigos, eran tan diferentes el uno del otro. "Los opuestos se atraen"- Se dijo Harry.

Se sentó a pesar de las protestas de Duddley.

    Porque el "raro" tiene que sentarse con nosotros – Le chillaba Duddley a su Madre.

    No soy ningún "raro" – Contesto Harry – En todo caso tu serias el "raro", pesabas mas que una ballena pequeña el año anterior, ahora pareces que te comiste a esa ballena pequeña.

    Mamá dile que me deje de decir ballena – le chillo a su madre de nuevo.

Tía Petunia, al parecer  no lo escucho, porque solo se sentó al otro lado de la mesa (ya que Duddley ocupaba el solo un lado entero, de una gran mesa cuadrada), sin decir palabra alguna.

Harry pensó que aquello era extraño – "No me regaño" – Se dijo así mismo.

Pero al recordar años anteriores, por aquellos mismos días Tía Petunia siempre se hallaba así. Como que absorta del mundo. Harry pensó que era la carga de tenerlo de nuevo en la casa -  Si, aquello tenia que ser.

Tío Vernon entro a la cocina tan rápido como su gordo cuerpo se lo permitía...

     Petunia, Querida, porque no me despertaste – Le dijo tío Vernon – Sabias bastante bien que tenia una junta importante por la mañana.

     Tía Petunia ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, solo se levanto y le sirvió su plato con el desayuno – ¿Vas a querer tu café Vernon?  - Dijo Tía Petunia con una nota de desinterés en la voz.

     No Petunia, ya voy tarde – Harry levanto la mirada atónito ante aquello y al parecer Duddley también,  y se dijo "Que esta pasando, Tío Vernon rechazando un desayuno, uno muy rico por cierto, extrañadamente muy rico" – Pero me lo comeré en el camino – Harry  y  Duddley volvieron a ver sus platos de comida – Tío Vernon desaprovechar una comida, no viviré para ver eso – Se dijo Harry desairado. 

    Y tú, pórtate bien, que de todos modos la traeré -  Gruño tío Vernon.

    Per.. – Solo alcanzo a decir Harry, cuando Duddley lo interrumpió.

    Como digas, Papá – contesto Duddley

Harry pensaba cada vez mas que algo raro estaba pasando en aquella casa, desayunos ricos, él podía hacer lo que quisiera y lo mejor, ¡¡¡regañaban a Duddley!!!

    Adiós amor – solo alcanzo a decir Tía Petunia cuando Vernon salió... desde hacía 5 minutos.

    Harry contra todos sus pensamientos de odio que le tenia a su tía le dijo – Tía Petunia, ¿estas bien?

Tía Petunia solo le contesto  con un  ligero "sí"

Duddley pedía a gritos otro plato de comida, pero al darse cuenta que pidiéndoselos a su madre no lo recibiría, salió al jardín.

Harry veía a su tía que estaba lavando los platos, pero al acercarse al darle el suyo, vio que solo estaba con la esponja tallando el fregadero, pero parecía que no estuviera ahí, que estuviera pensando en otra cosa...

    ¿Harry, porque no comiste? – Le dijo con preocupación tía Petunia señalando el plato de comida en la mesa.

    Harry extrañado le contesto -  Ese es tu plato tía Petunia, no comiste...

    Ah debí haberlo olvidado – dijo con una sonrisa tía Petunia

Tía Petunia olvidado algo, o peor aun sonriéndole – Harry estaba en estado de shock.

    ¿Por qué no sales al jardín, Harry? -  Le dijo tía Petunia, no como una orden, sino como algo que ella esperara.

    Esta bien Tía Petunia – Harry salió al jardincito que tenia atrás de la casa, ahí solo se acostó, hacía demasiado calor como para jugar, además ¿con quien jugaría'?

Harry se recostó sobre la hierba verde del jardín y se quedo pensando en que le pasaba a su tía, estaba muy extraña  y era la única, ya que cuando fueron a recogerlo a la estación, su tía le espero desde la plataforma 9 y  3/4...

***Flash Back***

    Ron, Si Krum sabia lo que hacia, no creo que por eso haya he...

   Tía que estas haciendo aquí – dijo sorprendido Harry –

   Vine a recogerte – Le contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro, no una sonrisa fingida, sino una verdadera. 

Harry y Ron se miraron extrañados varios segundos hasta que alguien los empujo desde atrás.

No, Ginny el polvo rosa no se puedo combinar con el lápiz de labios verdes...

     Hay – Grito Ron, tengan mas cuidado.

    El que debería tener mas cuidado eres tu, a quien se le ocurre estar en la pura entra...

    Chicos más vale que se quiten de ahí, no serán las únicas que se topen con ustedes – Dijo Tía Petunia  - Con lo cuál Hermione hasta Ron se callaron.

    Vamonos Harry, tu tío nos esta esperando.

Harry se despidió de Hermione y Ginny con un beso en la mejilla.

    Adiós Ron – Me escribes, no me llames por teléfono, ya sabes... Le dijo Harry

    Y a mi no me despides de beso – Dijo en tono burlón.

    Hay Harry yo no te lo recomendaría, Ron babea mucho – Salieron diciéndole los gemelos a Harry, de los         cuales también se despidió.

    Pueden llamar a la casa cuando quieran muchachos – Dijo tía Petunia.

¡¡¡ Adiós Harry!!!, Dijeron al unísono los 5 chicos.

    Cuídate mucho cariño -  Le dijo la Sra. Weasley

    Si Harry cuídate mucho, veré con Dumbledore cuando puedas ir a la casa a pasar el resto de las vacaciones,  ¿esta bien? – Le dijo el Sr. Weasley

    Harry no puede pasar el resto de las vacaciones con ustedes – Dijo tía Petunia – Contrario a lo que Harry hubiera pensado de ella, no sonaba en un tono de insatisfacción sino en un tono de preocupación.

    Así es señora – Comento brevemente el Sr. Weasley, todavía se le caía la cara de vergüenza cuando recordaba el incidente del ultimo año. El Sr. Weasley había ido a recoger a Harry por medio de Polvos Flu, pero la chimenea de los Dursley estaba cerrada, así que la hecho a volar, y toda la sala de tía Petunia tenia restos de ladrillo y polvo. 

    Pero espero que se pueda pronto, eso es lo que quieres ¿verdad Harry? – Le pregunto tía Petunia. 

    Esteeeee... sí. Contesto un muy confundido Harry

    ¡¡¡¡PETUNIA!!!!, ¿Que tanto te detiene?, ¿El chico té esta dando problemas?

    Bueno Adiós a todos, señor, señora Weasley - concluyo Tía Petunia.

¡¡¡Adiós Harry!!!, Volvieron a decir los 5 chicos juntos con los señores Weasley.

¡¡¡Adiós Chicos!!!, ¡¡¡Adiós Sr. y Sra. Weasley!!!, les grito Harry cuando caminaba en sentido contrario a la de los Weasley y Hermione...

    Porque tardaron tanto Petunia, ¿el chico te estaba dando problemas? – gruño Tío Vernon.

    No para nada, ¿por qué? – Dijo Tía Petunia, pero no como una respuesta si no como algo que no se debía o podía contradecírsele..

***Fin del Flash Back***

Entonces Harry se quedo pensando en aquella extra ¿bienvenida? …

Notas:

Es mi primer fanfic, así que si me dejan reviews no sean tan malos... aunque espero unos grandes tomatazos  je je je

***/*** lo que esta entre * es lo que pasa en ese momento, en esta capitulo, es un flash back, los que no sepan que es un flash back, un flash back, es algo que ya sucedió pero que el susodicho esta recordando, en este caso Harry.

Próximo Capitulo:

¿Harry sabrá, lo  que tiene tía Petunia? ¿Se preocuparía en saberlo?

Harry tiene un sueño ¿profético?


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Sueños Profeticos?

Capitulo 2: Sueños ¿proféticos?  
  
Harry, que aun estaba recostado sobre la hierba verde del jardincito de  
atrás de la casa de los Dursley, le entraron unas ganas intensas de  
dormir...  
  
***sueños***  
  
¡¡¡No!!!, ya están en la casa - Bufo un hombre claramente asustado  
Que haremos Amos - Hablaba una mujer casi en un tono de voz inaudible, creía que si alzaba su voz una nota mas alta, aquellos hombres los descubrirían.  
Tú, cariño, vete para arriba, escóndete detrás del muro del espejo - Le decía su esposo con un tono valentón en su voz, aunque desapareció rápidamente al oír los pasos mas de cerca.  
No, cariño, no quiero perderte a ti también, sube conmigo, o desaparezcámonos - Le dijo su aterrorizada su mujer.  
Esta bien, trata de desaparecerte. De pronto se oye un flasheo y su esposa desaparece, pero al poco rato vuelve a sonar de nuevo.  
No pude, ¿porque no pude Amos?.  
Ya echaron el hechizo anti-desaparición en el piso de abajo, vamos para los de arriba.  
  
Los dos corrieron aterrorizados pero tratando de que sus pasos no se  
oyeran...  
  
Vamos Amos, abre la maldita puerta, sabes bien que estos tontos hechizos de cerrado, poco funcionan para nosotros - Le grito un hombre de una voz fría, desde el piso de abajo - No seas tonto, no querrás hacer enojar a los Mortifagos.  
  
Vamos querida desaparécete.  
Esta bien - se oye de nuevo el flasheo, pero la mujer vuelve a aparecer.  
Maldita sea, esos malditos, te aseguro que esta es obra de Malfoy, sabe demasiados hechizos de anti-desapariciones y atrayentes. - Exclamo enojado el hombre.  
Y que vamos a hacer Amos.  
Solo hay una forma, querida y tú la sabes.  
No Amos, debe haber otra forma - Le dijo su mujer asustada casi a romper en lagrimas.  
No, querida, es la única forma, yo te tengo que hacer desaparecer.  
Pero si me desapareces tu varita se fulminara, tratando de abrir un hoyo en el campo de fuerza de esos malditos, no podrás defenderte sin tu varita.  
Si querida, pero yo quiero que tú vivas - Le dijo su esposo, como una orden.  
Amos, te amo, no creo poder hacerlo.  
  
De pronto unos golpes huecos sonaron en el piso de abajo, sin duda la  
puerta ya había sido derribada  
  
Búsquenlos - Se oyó de nuevo, aquella fría voz.  
Esta bien - Le flanquearon sus compañeros.  
  
Después de un rato, los compañeros de aquel hombre cansados les dice que no  
se encuentra en ninguna habitación, ni en la cocina, ni en la sala y  
tampoco en el sótano.  
  
Entonces deben estar arriba - De Nuevo les dijo el hombre de la voz fría.  
Amos sabemos que estas arriba - Le grito burlonamente desde el piso de abajo.  
  
Querida, estas preparada.  
Si Amos - Dijo decidida su mujer - ¿Estas seguro que no hay otra forma?  
No, no hay otra forma, pero quiero que sepas que te amo, querida, siempre te amare.  
Yo también siempre te amare Amos - Le dijo llorando y se dieron un gran abrazo.  
¿Preparada?  
¡Preparada!  
Uncus Molunis amarto decumbis desaparecius tu cumbus ministerius - Decía con fuerza.  
Te amo... -se dijeron mutuamente los dos.  
  
¡¡¡BOOM!!!  
Los Mortifagos ya habían tirado la puerta del piso de arriba.  
  
¡¡¡DETÉNGALA!!! - Grito deliberadamente el hombre de la voz fría.  
  
Bajo las mascaras los hombres, murmuraron lo que parecían hechizos de anti-  
desaparición, pero no dieron resultado, la mujer ya había desaparecido.  
  
¡¡¡Maldita sea!!!, Lo pagaras caro Amos.  
Esta enojado el Sr. Malfoy - Le dijo burlonamente el Sr. Diggory.  
  
Lucius Malfoy, se quito la mascara, al fin y al cabo ya lo habían  
descubierto.  
  
Amos, no vivirás para decírselo a tus compañeros del ministerio.  
No creo que lo haga, Malfoy, pero mi esposa si que lo hará y te encerraran para siempre en Azkaban.  
Como si Azkaban fuera un castigo, Diggory, Azkaban ya no es, ni será nuestro destino, al menos no seremos el blanco de los Dementores, mi señor les dará un mejor trato de lo que le dio el tuyo, ese asqueroso de Fudge - Esto lo dijo tan venenosamente, que casi logra doblegar a Diggory.  
  
El Sr. Diggory, palideceo, Los Dementores del lado de Voldemort, aquello  
era inconcebible.  
  
Ahora Diggory, dinos donde se encuentra, Arabella Figg - Le dijo maliciosamente Malfoy  
Como si te fuera a dar el paradero de ella, sé muy bien que es la guardiana de Harry, nunca lo sabrás aunque tenga que morir por ello.  
OH, Amos, pero si vas a morir de todos modos - Malfoy espero a que sus compañeros pararan de reír - Pero si vas a morir, primero té eh de ver sufrir.  
  
¡¡¡CRUCIATUS!!!  
  
Ahhhhh - Gritaba, mas bien daba alaridos de dolor el Sr. Diggory, pero claramente se escuchaban decir las palabras "No te lo diré, sucia rata".  
  
Varias veces aplicaron la maldición, pero el Sr. Diggory no cedía.  
  
Vamos Diggory, dímelo - Lo decía como un niño mimado, de nuevo tuvo que esperar a que sus compañeros dejaran de reír.  
No te lo diré - Seguía repitiendo el Sr. Diggory - ¡¡¡Nunca, me oyes Malfoy, Nunca!!!  
  
De pronto el Sr. Malfoy siente algo punzante en su brazo, ese dolor, era la  
marca tenebrosa..  
  
Nuestro señor nos llama - Solo dijo.  
¡¡¡VÁYANSE!!!, ¡¡¡LÁRGUENSE DE MI CASA!!! - Les grito el Sr. Diggory  
OH, nos iremos Diggory, no sin antes de dejarte un regalito - Le dijo maliciosamente, mientras le hacia una seña a sus compañeros entonces se oyeron aquellas terribles palabras, que en cada boca de aquellos encapuchados salió.  
  
¡¡¡AVADA KEDABRA!!  
  
Solo un fulgor verde se vio, acompañado de un gran alarido por parte del  
Sr. Diggory.  
  
Lo conseguiremos, alguien mas debe saber donde queda el paradero de Arabella Figg  
Pero quien más - Dijo una voz bajo la capucha  
¿Quién conoce a Harry, y es del ministerio? - Dijo Malfoy alegremente, pero al parecer sus compañeros no entendieron el sarcasmo y se limitaron a decir - No sé.  
Hay ustedes si son tontos quien más que un asqueroso Weasley.  
  
De pronto, un estallido se oyó y aquellos hombres desparecieron, Un  
Weasley, iban por un Weasley.  
  
***Fin del Sueño***  
  
Harry se levanto sobresaltado, sudando y la cicatriz ardiéndole fuertemente, se alcanzo a sentar, con la boca seca agarro todo el aire que  
pudo.  
  
Un Weasley, Iban tras los Weasley - Dijo Harry casi sin aliento.  
  
Harry entro rápidamente a la casa con un solo propósito: Mandar una carta a Dumbledore, otra a Sirius y la más importante, a advertirle a Ron Weasley,  
su mejor amigo.  
  
Ya iba subiendo a toda velocidad las escaleras, cuando escucho unos fuertes  
sollozos de la habitación de al lado de donde dormía Harry.  
  
¿Quién sollozaba así?, Y Harry fue caminando muy despacio, ojala fuera Duddley, pensó, ojala se haya caído de la bicicleta. Pero no, los sollozos  
se oían de la habitación de Tío Vernon Y tía Petunia. Entonces ¿Quién estaba sollozando? Harry asomo la cabeza, con la idea de que fuera Duddley  
llorándole a su mamá. Cuando entro encontró una de las escenas más raras que Harry había visto en  
su vida.  
  
Notas: Puff por fin termine el segundo capitulo. Primero quiero decir que la muerte del Sr. Diggory en el sueño es idea de DJ Gryffindor, yo la hice mas o menos igual solo que no incluí a los Mortifagos Bailarines, que lastima, pero tenia que conservar el ambiente tenso. Así que muchas gracias DJ, por la idea. ***/***, aquí los asteriscos indican los sueños de Harry.  
  
Próximo Capitulo: ¿Quién sollozaba? ¿Porque lo hacia? Creen que Duddley se rompió la cabeza (pueden mantener los dedos cruzados...) Harry descubrirá, varias cosas que no se esperaba. 


End file.
